Hassan Rouhani
Hassan Rouhani '''(12 November 1948- ), born '''Hassan Fereydoun, is an Iranian politician, lawyer, academic and diplomat serving as the seventh and current president of Iran under Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei, taking office in 2013 and succeeding Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. Hassan Fereydoun was born to a highly religious Persian family in Sorkheh, Iran during the Pahlavi dynasty. His father was a vocal opponent of the Shah of Iran, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi. Fereydoun changed his last name to Rouhani some point in his life, meaning "cleric", though when he changed it was a mystery. During the 1970s, Rouhani was an avid supporter of Ruhollah Khomeini during the Iranian Revolution, having been arrested over twenty times before the revolution succeeded. Rouhani quickly rose through the ranks and became a member of the Supreme Defence Council during the Iran-Iraq War. In May 1986, Rouhani was one of the three people who talked to McFarlane about buying weapons. Eventually, this weapons sale became known as the Iran-Contra Affair. For 16 years, from 1989 up until 2005, Rouhani served as the Secretary of the Supreme National Security Council, with his main role being the nuclear negotiator with the West, and took charge on Iran's nuclear case in 2003, beginning the negotiations between Iran and the "EU Three" (Germany, Italy and France). Iran succeeded in completing its nuclear fuel cycle. Rouhani later resigned once Ahmadinejad took office as president. In 2013, Rouhani ran as a moderate, with his main goal involving withdrawing nuclear weapons from Iran in a deal with the United States, though many suspect an ulterior motive behind the deal. By loosening tensions with the US, as well as supporting ideas such as women's rights, Iran seemed to be on its way to become a prosperous nation for three years. However, following the election of Donald Trump, heavy sanctions were imposed on Iran, Rouhani retracted back into his old hardline views, partly so he can cling onto power. Heavy protests erupted in Iran, mainly due to the rise in the oil prices. This led to the Iranian government to causes a complete internet blackout for a week, with access only to the National Propaganda Network. Alongside Khamenei, Rouhani promised retribution against the US following the assassination of Qasem Soleimani. Rouhani is friendly with several other authoritarian leaders, such as Vladimir Putin, Nicolás Maduro, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, Bashar al-Assad, Rodrigo Duterte and Xi Jinping. Villainous Actions * Controlling the Iranian media and censoring criticism of the government. * Participating in Anti-Semitism rallies. * Helping to prop up Assad's dictatorship in Syria and fund the terrorist organisation Hezbollah. * Ordering the killings of several hundred protestors, such as the student protests of 1999 and the fuel protests of 2019. Category:List Category:Anti - Villain Category:Presidents Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Jingoists Category:Charismatic Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Modern Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bully Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:On & Off Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Villains of Yemeni Civil War Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tricksters Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Grey Zone Category:Dictator Category:Jerks Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Pawns Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incriminator Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Anti-Christian Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Elitist Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Cold war villains Category:Internet Memes Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Anti-Religious Category:Propagandist Category:Islam